clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WishFlyX
WishFlyx (pronounced "Wish-Flix") is the X antibody of Flywish who plans to destroy Flywish, his small army, and all of the USA. Background He Was Born when Flywish was trapped in a huge box of Ditto. What happened was he went insane after he broke out of the box. Then when it wore off he heard an evil laughter. he looked all over the place and finally he saw a dark version of him that had wings, fangs, and red eyes. He was very evil. Flywish battled him and got a few scratches on his beak. Then WishFlyx flew off to join Darktan's Army. He made friends with Skuas and tried to adopt Manny Peng. as he met Darktan II He joined the army and developed a crush on Maddieworld X. He then adopted a Mwa Mwa Penguin who he named WishFlyx II. thumb|300px|right|WishFlyx's fighting theme Relationships Friends *Darktan II *Maddieworld X *Manny Peng *Xorai (his best friend, though Xorai doesn't know he's in Darktan's Army) *Leopard Seals *Xary *Jenni *Agent X *12yz12ab X *Willie Watt *Mectrixctic Victims *Flywish *Flywish II *Swiss Ninja *Corai (He hates anyone Xorai hates other than Darktan/Darktan II, and some members in Darktan's Army) *Dara *Gary *Maddieworld (He doesn't like opposites) *12yz12ab *EDFan12345 Crushes * Maddieworld X (He already won her over and is currently dating her) Trivia *He really hates Flywish. *He once kissed Maddieworld X though she just blushed. *He has a "son" named WishFlyx II *He once tried to destroy the Night Club but Flywish stopped him by shooting him all the way back to the cave of Leopard Seals. *He has a Knicicle. *He has a friendship with Darktan that Xorai is doesn't know about. *He is an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio. He joined becuse of Maddieworld X, but also because of Darktan. *He recently became a couple with Maddieworld X. * SnowClaw1 thinks its fun to play with him, Though he despises her and gets rid of her so he can plan on destroying Flywish. *WishFlyx doesn't know that Xorai personally wants to be Flywish's friend. *If Flywish were still a Mwa Mwa Penguin WishFlyx would be good. *His hair is very sensitive if you yanked it off he would die very painfully. * Corai is terrified of him (0_0) *He has white moth-like wings on his back. *He has a crush on Maddieworld X *He tried to adopt Manny Peng *He is best friends with Xorai *He joined Darktan II *His fangs are filled with Ditto if he bites you, you are infected with Ditto. It also has X-Virus so if that happens you now have an X Antibody. *He will be on The New Sitcom X and the City voiced by Dan though *Jenni is his puffle who he adores as much as Maddieworld X and being evil. *He is the only member of the Treacherous Trio to get hugged by Winston. * He is the ONLY member of Darktans army AND the Treacherous Trio to be Xorai's friend. *Agent X is one of his best friends to the dismay of Xorai. * He thinks it silly how much enjoyment Xorai egts out of Xinston's kicks. * He thinks Xorai's adoption of 3 Petguins is silly and cute at the same time. * He thinks its cute how much enjoyment Xorai gets out of Petguins. * Don't try to look for the X on his body. It's hidden and it's blended in with his feathers. *He is more of a Dark Penguin See also * Flywish * Maddieworld X * Darktan II * Xorai * Manny Peng Category:Characters Category:X-Creatures Category:Villans